Pigmalión
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: [Universo Alterno donde Tyrion estuvo casado desde el comienzo] El pergamino vino por la mañana. Entre los mordiscos de tocino tostado, jugo y pastelillos de limón. Tyrion lo leyó sólo una vez. "Mi padre quiere que actúe de Mano del Rey en su ausencia." [Tyrion/Oberyn]
1. I

"**Pigmalión."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire.

**Parejas/Advertencia:** Tyrion Lannister/Oberyn Martell.

**Resumen:** [Universo Alterno donde Tyrion estuvo casado desde el comienzo] El pergamino vino por la mañana. Entre los mordiscos de tocino tostado, jugo y pastelillos de limón. Tyrion lo leyó sólo una vez. "Mi padre quiere que actúe de Mano del Rey en su ausencia."

**Rating:** Mature.

**Categoría:** Universo Alterno de la Temporada 2. Dinámicas Alfa/Omega, menciones de Mpreg, Missing Scenes Fic, Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Slash, Heterosexualidad. Menciones de incesto.

**Cambios del canon:** En este fic, debes saber lo siguiente.

1\. Elia Martell fue comprometida con otro hombre, y por siguiente, sigue con vida. Aun así, no esperes que los Martell sean muy amenos con los Lannister.

2\. Después de la coronación de Robert Baratheon como Rey, en este fic se asume que Cersei _no_ fue la primera elección para ser su esposa, así que Tywin recurrió a Dorne para re-afianzar lazos de poder.

3\. Jaime sigue en la Guardia Real.

4\. Bronn existe porque es _Bronn_. Este Tyrion no viajó a Winterfell, ni anduvo en The Eyrie, pero aun así se asume que Tyrion y él compartieron aventuras.

5\. No hay Shae.

6\. Estudié Mapas de Desembarco del Rey hasta que mi cabeza explotó, lo siento si aun así hay errores.

**Notas:**

a. Historia centrada en un Universo Alfa/Omega/Beta.

b. Básicamente, he reescrito parte de la segunda temporada con Tyrion/Oberyn de trasfondo. Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que me he saltado porque no valen la pena volver a transcribir. Solamente rellené huecos con _rico slash._

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

_**prólogo**_

**[+]+[+]**

**15 años antes.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Su segunda impresión del Enano, mostró ser más entretenida que la primera.

Ahora que el menor de los Lannister podía hablar, no había límites a su lengua, y lo demostró desde que la caravana de Dorne llegó a Casterly Rock.

A lado de Lord Tywin, Cersei Lannister fue una muñeca de oro y buenas maneras. Su nariz estaba más alzada que los cielos en su arrogancia, y cuando su futura prometida le sonrió en bienvenida, Oberyn quiso huir de sus ojos hambrientos. Encontró una codicia verde en aquellos luceros, que en vez de atraer, repelaba.

"No luzca tan asustado. Mi dulce hermana no morderá frente a nuestro padre, Príncipe." Vino el comentario, de algún punto en sus piernas, mientras todos eran dirigidos hacia el castillo de los leones. Oberyn bajó su cabeza, justo tiempo para recibir el guiño bufón. "Esperará hasta el día de sus nupcias, al menos."

Durante todo el camino a esta apestosa piedra, aquella fue la primera sonrisa que se le había podido provocar al Príncipe.

"Veo que tu lengua ha crecido desde la primera vez que nos vimos."

Tyrion Lannister mostró confusión. Sus mechas rubias habían crecido también. Encandilaban, ante los rayos del sol diurno. "No se conocen a Príncipes todos los días. Creo que lo recordaría, si hubiera sucedido…"

"Lo dudo. Apenas acababas de nacer."

Por supuesto, fue en ese momento que su madre le llamó, alzando una ceja ante la compañía por la que Oberyn estaba inclinándose.

"Mucho me temo que tendrá que compartir tal anécdota en otra ocasión, su Alteza." Tyrion le estiró una mano en formal indicación de seguir adelante sin él.

Oberyn aspiró profundamente. Sonrió, cuando reconoció que la fragancia de flor de naranjo provenía del Enano. La esencia le recordó a su hogar. "Perfecto. Tendré una excusa para verte de nuevo."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Actualidad.**

**[+]+[+]**

_**lo que está muerto, que nunca muera.**_

**[+]+[+]**

**I.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Todo comenzó con Myrcella.

"¿Crees que te permitiré que me sigas quitando a mis seres amados, pequeño monstruo?" A diferencia de la furia incandescente que la había traído frente a las narices de Tyrion, el último enunciado fue reproducido con voz fría. "¿Crees que me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, mientras me saqueas de todo lo que he querido en esta miserable vida?"

Siempre tan dramática. "Deja de actuar como si Myrcella estuviera caminando al matadero." Tyrion respingó desde su posición en los escalones de la alcoba. Había estado a punto de salir de su torre para enviar un cuervo, cuando Cersei había llegado con sus rabietas. "Estará a salvo en Dorne. Será tratada con respeto y dignidad—"

"Nos detestan en Dorne." Cersei le escupió casi en cuclillas frente a él. Tyrion miró la desesperación de madre en sus ojos verdes, y la comprendió. En verdad, que la comprendió. Pero, fue por esa precisa empatía, que Tyrion supo que hacia lo correcto.

"Odian a nuestro padre. Hay una diferencia." Las maneras poco agraciadas de Tywin Lannister para limpiar Westeros de sangre Targaryen, habían dejado impresiones bastantes dañinas ante la Casa Martell, sin importar que la promesa de dos madres de mundos diferentes, había perdurado por medio de Oberyn y su persona. Tyrion había vivido quince años de su vida adulta consciente de la magnitud del desagrado hacia su familia, pero no podía decir que su estancia en Lanza del Sol había sido tan horripilante. "Mi propio hijo reside en Dorne. ¿En verdad crees que mandaría a mi sobrina a un lugar donde la lastimarían?"

"No te compares conmigo." _No compares a mi hija con tu engendro_, fue lo que Tyrion escuchó, alto y claro.

El Enano rodó sus ojos. "¿Por qué no? Cuando parí, sangré, grité, y agonicé justo como tú, dulce hermana." Y por los Siete Infierno, vaya que había agonizado. "¿O es el _cómo_ terminé pariendo, lo que en realidad no soportas?"

Por supuesto, Cersei se dio la vuelta para servirse más vino. Porque era su respuesta para todo, hoy en día. Un silencio breve prosiguió, para luego ser roto por la misma Reina. "Te lo robaste—"

"¡Ni siquiera lo querías!" Cuanto Tyrion deseó que Jaime estuviera aquí, para que comprendiera la insaciable sed de su melliza por otros juguetes. Tal vez así, su hermano dejaría de ser tan ciego. "Oberyn sólo era un consuelo para tus ojos, después de ser rechazada. Querías ser Reina, no la esposa de un vulgar forastero, ¿recuerdas?" Mucho de aquella opinión había cambiado ante la llegada del Príncipe, aquel verano. Cersei había babeado al ver que tan atractivo el forastero de Dorne había resultado ser. "Querías ser Reina. Y al final, lo _obtuviste, _por más que Robert Baratheon se haya hecho del rogar al principio. Ya supera el hecho de que Oberyn prefirió follarme a mí, que a ti."

Cersei fue una estatua al recibir la abofeteada verbal, aunque sin duda, el veneno estaba hirviéndole por dentro. Con inmensurable paciencia, la mujer le dio un largo sorbo a su vino. "Nunca." Abandonó la copa todavía llena en el comedor, tan quieta como su promesa. Comenzó a emprender camino fuera de la alcoba, pero pausó al roza un hombro de Tyrion con su vestido. "Los Lannister pagan sus deudas."

Y con Cersei, éstas parecían ser interminables.

"Myrcella estará segura en Dorne." Tyrion repitió.

Sólo el aventón del portón de la alcoba fue su respuesta.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

_**un hombre sin honor.**_

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Siempre pensé que sería más como Jaime."

Tyrion se congeló al escuchar la serena confesión. Había vivido en Dorne por un largo tiempo, pero en visitas esporádicas a Desembarco del Rey, Tyrion había visto puro león en sus sobrinos. Había mantenido su silencio, a pesar de las miradas perspicaces de Oberyn. Tyrion había sido fiel a su familia, a Jaime, más que a nadie. Sus sospechas habían sido fuertes, pero escuchar la confirmación directa, fue una patada al estómago. Desde el comedor, Tyrion pensó en algo que decir, lo más rápido posible puesto que era la primera vez que Cersei estaba dispuesta a bajar la guardia, y no deseaba perderla… "El chico siempre fue más Robert que Jaime."

Cersei rio con amargura. "Robert era un borracho, pero él no disfrutaba la crueldad. A veces, me pregunto…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Si este es el precio por lo que hemos hecho. Por nuestros… pecados."

"Los Targaryen—"

"Sí, los Targaryen se casaron con sus hermanos y hermanas por cientos de años, lo sé. Es lo que Jaime y yo solíamos decirnos en nuestros momentos de duda. Es lo que le dije a Ned Stark cuando fue lo suficientemente estúpido para confrontarme. La mitad de los Targaryen enloquecieron, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo va ese viejo refrán? Por cada Targaryen que nace, los Dioses lanzan una moneda."

Mierda. Tyrion aventó su servilleta a la mesa. Mierda, mierda, mierda. "La demencia de Joffrey no parece haber tocado a Tommen ni a Myrcella. Son niños decentes."

"¿Cómo tu hijo?"

Sorprendentemente, el tono de su hermana fue curioso y sutil, suave con la apertura de intimidad entre los dos. Fue la atmosfera, más que nada, lo que trajo sinceridad en la respuesta de Tyrion.

"Me gusta pensar que sí. Entregué… hasta lo que no sabía que tenía en mí, para que Morgan fuera mejor que yo." Desde que Oberyn le había mostrado a aquella criatura de rizos caobas y chillidos exigentes, sostenida en sus brazos, Tyrion había vivido una lucha constante consigo mismo. Ser el mejor, o ser el peor, cuando ser el peor siempre había sido la tentación más seductiva.

"¿Lo lograste?"

Tyrion giró la copa de vino en su mano. Observó el líquido ondularse. "Lo logramos."

Ante la ligera insinuación de un tercero en discordia, Cersei relamió sus labios. "Si hubiera contraído matrimonio con Oberyn Martell, nunca hubiera vuelto a ver Jaime."

Todo hubiera sido completamente diferente. O completamente igual. "Jaime te siguió a Desembarco del Rey. ¿Qué lo hubiera detenido de seguirte a Dorne?"

Cersei elevó su turbia mirada. "Yo misma."

-_Así que, he estado equivocado. En verdad sí lo querías para ti._ Tyrion se retiró de su silla. Caminó lentamente hacia el pie de la cama donde Cersei descansaba. "Lo siento. No lo dije hace quince años, pero lo digo ahora." Al contrario de lo que su hermana y la mitad de Westeros pensaba, Tyrion no había planeado seducir a ninguna Víbora, durante aquella visita a Casterly Rock. "Pero, créeme cuando te digo que se hubieran hecho infelices uno al otro." Aparte de sexo recreativo con su marido, todo lo que Cersei hubiera encontrado satisfactorio en Dorne, hubiera sido el vino. "Oberyn no es Jaime. No es maleable. No es suave. No es controlable. No hubieras encontrado en él la sumisión que tan fácilmente Jaime te otorga. No hubieras encontrado puentes para llegar al poder, Cersei. Tus hijos o hijas, hubieran sido libres, puesto que Oberyn ama a sus bastardas tanto como a su heredero legítimo." Oberyn era brutalmente honesto, cuando Cersei amaba sus complots y apuñaladas de espalda. "Oberyn no te hubiera hecho Reina."

Las mejillas de Cersei se sumieron, resaltando sus pómulos rosados. Cuando Tyion se atrevió a acomodarse a su costado derecho, la mujer no se inmutó.

Si lagrimas silenciosas, comenzaron a correr por el rostro de la Reina Madre momentos después, nadie lo supo más que la Mano.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

_**el príncipe de winterfell.**_

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿No te gustan las putas?"

Tyrion sonrió. No levantó su mirada del tomo. "Me gustan lo suficiente. Sólo es que no las follo."

"¿Por qué estás casado?"

Un bufido salió de su nariz, "¿Qué mosca te picó hoy? ¿Desde cuando tienes tanto interés en mi vida privada?"

Bronn se escogió de hombros. "No me dejas limpiarme las uñas. No me dejas cantar. Ni siquiera me dejas picarme la nariz. Tengo que entretenerme con algo."

"De acuerdo. No follo putas porque estoy casado. ¿Feliz?"

"¿Y a tu marido?"

"A el también le gustan las putas. Gracias por preguntar."

"¿Y él tampoco las folla?"

Tyrion rodó sus ojos. Cerró el libro sobre los asedios. "Las follaba. Tanto, que tuvo cuatro bastardas. Lo sabes. Todos los saben."

"¿Entonces, él si puede follarlas, pero tú no?"

"Puede acostarse con quien le dé gana, pero aparentemente, le gusta follarme a mi más." Con eso, volvió a abrir el libro, pensando en cuanto extrañaba al maldito hombre. La mayoría del tiempo, solía ignorar todo lo que tuviera que ver con Oberyn. Había sido con Doran con quien había entablado contacto para mandar a Myrcella. Y a lo más que el Príncipe había mencionado de su hermano, había consistido en lecciones de pesca para Morgan impartidas por su propio padre. "Este es el periodo más largo que he tenido lejos de él."

Bronn alzó sus cejas. "¿Por qué no lo invitas a visitas conyugales? Y ya que está en eso, que se traiga más hombres de Dorne con él."

Hacer muecas fue automático. Tyrion rascó su mentón. "Es complicado."

"Pues, te recomendaría que lo descomplicaras." Ante la expresión de Tyrion, el mercenario expandió sus brazos. "No me mires así. Querías mi ayuda para planear nuestra estrategia. Este es mi consejo: necesitamos _más_ hombres. Pídeselos a tu preciado principito."

"Príncipe Doran se rehúsa a involucrarse en esta batalla. Es un pacifista."

Bronn barrió a Tyrion de pies a cabeza con su analítica mirada. Tyrion se retorció en su asiento. "…¿Hiciste a tu querido marido enojar antes de venirte para acá?"

¿Acaso era este hombre un brujo también? Tyrion sintió sonrojarse. "Si fuera así, ¿cuál sería tu consejo para contentarlo? Me muero por saberlo."

"Dile que estás en maldito celo. Ya verás que nunca se habrá atravesado el Mar Angosto tan rápido."

Esa opción era tan aterrorizantemente acorde a Oberyn, que Tyrion se disolvió en carcajadas. "Aun así, a estas alturas, sería tarde para llegar a tiempo a Desembarco del Rey. Stannis y su flota le lleva la delantera." Todos podríamos estar muertos para entonces. Oberyn podría arribar sólo para ver su cabeza clavada en las murallas de la Fortaleza Roja.

Bronn le dio una mordida a una manzana robada del comedor. "En mi opinión pareces tenerle más miedo a tu marido, que a Stannis."

Gracias a los Dioses, Varys escogió ese momento para interrumpirlos. Entre correcciones de títulos de asedios, mapas de Puertas Lodosas, y mierda de cerdo, una brillante idea se le ocurrió a Tyrion Lannister.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

_**blackwater.**_

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

_Hoy te extrañé más que ayer. No sé por qué. _

Tyrion pausó frente al pergamino. Rayó la anterior línea. Comenzó de nuevo.

_Pensé que lo necesitaba era estar con mi familia. Pensé que servirle a mi padre, y al ser reunido con mis hermanos, podría saciar este sentido de extraña añoranza en mí. Pensé… Pensé que entre leones, brillaría._

Tyrion amaba el Juego de Tronos. Sabía participar en él, sabía ganar. Le gustaba el poder.

Pero.

_Veo a Tommen, y pienso en nuestro hijo. Extraño sus risas. Extraño leerle por las noches, contigo haciendo esas ridículas voces de animales. Me pregunto si Myrcella y él están congeniando. Le haría bien tener una hermana con la cual acompañarse, considerando su poca relación con tus Víboras de Arena. Me pregunto…_

Tyrion hizo trizas el pergamino. Tomó uno nuevo.

_Mi hermana me detesta, justo como lo aseguraste en el día de mi partida. Me culpa por miles de pecados que estuvieron fuera de mi control, y me hará pagar por haberle quitado a Myrcella. Joffrey es un mocoso malcriado que dirigirá los Siete Reinos directo a la mierda. No se puede controlar ni por su cerebro, ni por su pito. Jaime es prisionero de los Stark, y no sabemos si sigue con vida. Y mi padre…_

Tyrion anticipaba y temía el día que su padre regresara a Desembarco del Rey. No lo había visto en persona en años, pero era innegable su poder sobre Tyrion. Bastaba tan solo considerar la rapidez con la que había jalado a Tyrion fuera de Dorne con un pergamino como hilo. Al ser pedido como Mano del Rey, Tyrion había olvidado hasta su propia familia, para obedecerle.

_Fui un idiota. _Soy_ un idiota, Oberyn. Lo lamento. _

Tyrion dejó de escribir. Se recargó en la silla de cobre. Del balcón, vinieron los sonidos de soldados preparándose para la batalla.

Podrick tocó a su puerta. Era hora de prepararse también.

Tyrion escribió un último párrafo.

_Stannis está por llegar. Puede que muera esta noche. Todo lo que pediría sería volverte a ver, y que nuestro hijo nunca saliera de Lanza del Sol. Lo quisiera lo más lejos posible de la capital, Oberyn. Lo quisiera intocable de la maldad de este podrido mundo. Odiaría que su nombre saliera de los labios de Cersei cuando hablara de venganza. Y nunca permitiría que Tywin Lannister intentara manipularlo con la misma facilidad con la que manipula a todos. _

_Tengo miedo. Tengo tanto miedo—_

Otro golpe a su puerta.

"Entra, Podrick." Tyrion dobló la carta sin completar, sabiendo que no valdría la pena enviarla por cuervo. No llegaría a tiempo. Lo último que Oberyn recordaría de él sería su trasero cobarde escabullándose de Dorne en la mitad de la noche, tras besar la frente de un durmiente Morgan. Oberyn se quedaría con la ira, la traición, y el amargo sabor de la culpa, si es que Tyrion no llegara a sobrevivir el asedio de Stannis.

Varys se les unió, mientras Podrick ataba la armadura de su Señor. Al ver la carta sellada en su escritorio, la Araña pareció leerle la mente.

"¿Últimos palabras para su familia, mi Lord?"

"Puede que nunca los vuelva a ver. Por lo menos, escribirle lo que quisiera decirles, me ayuda a aligerar mi consciencia."

Varys sonrió con su usual aura de misterio. "Nunca se sabe. Hay más de un camino para llegar a Desembarco desde el Sur."

Tyrion rodó sus ojos. "Oberyn y yo tenemos un trato. Lo hicimos desde que Morgan nació."

Varys se acercó con interés. "¿Oh?"

"Independientemente de nuestros deberes a nuestras familias, Morgan nunca sería descuidado. Desde el momento que decidí viajar para la capital, la custodia pasó a ser de Oberyn. Nunca lo dejaría en Lanza del Sol para venir a mi rescate." Tyrion tragó saliva, hasta en esto preciso momento, reconociendo el _dolor_ que palpitaba en su pecho. "…Ni siquiera por mí."

Varys lo miró con lastima, sin embargo, lo que salió de su boca no fue lo esperado. "No subestime lo que un Alfa puede hacer por su Omega, mi Lord. Por cientos de años, mundos han ardido a manos de Alfas enloquecidos por la pérdida de su mitad."

-_Esos son cuentos románticos. Este es el mundo real._ Tyrion suspiró. Luego, respiró hondo, levantando su rostro y su pecho.

Las campanas comenzaron a resonar.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

La enorme explosión de fuego Valyrio fue detectable desde la Puerta del Rey.

Sobre su caballo, Oberyn Martell sonrió en lugar de cubrir sus ojos. Se tomó un momento para admirar el resplandor esmeralda que se expedía desde la Bahía de Blackwater. Desde su punto lejano, los gritos de agonía podían ser reconocibles. Más de la mitad de la flota de Stannis Baratheon fue destruida en meros segundos.

Una idea tan, tan lista, que despertó sospechas sobre la identidad del responsable.

La capital era el caos que Oberyn había estado esperando. Se aprovechó de él. Se escurrió por el Camino de Lodo indetectado. Todos los hombres de Desembarco estaban siendo escoltados a la Fortaleza Roja, al corazón de la batalla, donde eran más necesitados. Oberyn los siguió. Siguió los tambores, las campanas, a la canción de fechas soltadas por arqueros, y a la inconfundible esencia de su Omega.

El Señor de los Susurros había sido claro con las intenciones de Tyrion de unirse a la Defensa de la capital. No lo encontraría en ningún otro lugar.

Oberyn siguió el rastro de naranjo, miedo, coraje, sudor, y euforia.

Entre más se acercó a la playa, más difícil le fue alcanzar su objetivo con la velocidad deseada. Se unió a la guerrilla con espada, lanza, y muchos otros trucos bajo su manga. De las altas murallas, los arqueros lograron interceptar parte de los botes que llegaban a la bahía. El Rey Ciervo tenía agallas; no huyó a pesar de sus pérdidas. Oberyn se permitiría admirarlo si la cabeza de su Mitad no estuviera en la lista negra del Baratheon para decapitar.

Sabiendo que detrás de sí, las fuerzas de Lord Tywin no tardaban en añadirse, Oberyn se concentró en encontrar, encontrar, encontrar…

Tyrion olía a sangre. Olía a un tipo de lujuria que no tenía nada que ver con crear vida, sino con otorgar muerte. Olía a temor, y a orina.

Al llegar a la playa, el panorama consistió meramente en armaduras rojas contra soldados de gris. Sobre el mar, llamaradas de fuego verde todavía ardían.

Oberyn había elegido una armadura más pesada de la usual para este encuentro. Una armadura que no había utilizado desde sus días viviendo con los Second Sons. Quizás, Tyrion estaría aliviado al verla, considerando su desagrado por la armadura ligera de cuero, que Oberyn solía favorecer la mayoría del tiempo.

Sin casco, el Príncipe fue libre de confiar en su vista y nariz, aunque más en el último. Fue esta herramienta lo que le guio a un muchacho de cachetes regordetes y cabellos oscuros, en plena lucha. Un chiquillo ligeramente mayor a su propio hijo. Un chico que vestía uniforme rojizo y una pesada capa de perfume de Omega.

"Hueles a mi marido." Fue su saludo, después de cortarle la garganta a un soldado de Stannis. "O lo estás follando, o eres su escudero."

Los ojos del muchacho se engrandecieron a niveles cómicos, al escucharlo. "Su-su escudero, mi Lord." Oberyn no perdió de vista la rápida manera en la que el escudero estudió las armas colgando de su cinturón, antes de decidir responderle. "Cabezas de víbora. ¿Pero, entonces fuerzas de Dorne vienen a ayudarnos? Lord Tyrion—"

"¿Dónde está?" El gruñido fue instantáneo, y cuando dos hombres enemigos se acercaron, el Alfa no tuvo piedad. "¿Dónde está el desgraciado Enano?"

"Cerca de la Puerta Lodosa, ¡está liderando el ataque!"

-¿_Liderando el ataque? ¿Qué hay del amado Niño Rey? Su trasero pomposo debería estar acá afuera_. "¡Llévame con él!"

El joven obedeció. Oberyn se ocupó de limpiarle una trayectoria para transitar, pero el escudero no titubeaba en aprovechar cualquier arma abandonada de los caídos para su beneficio.

La esencia de su Omega fue espesándose, entre más se acercaban a la Fortaleza Roja. Tyrion seguía con vida. Seguía luchando por una causa que no le correspondía, en el lugar de un Rey que debía estar escondido en las faldas de su madre.

"¡Allí está!"

Oberyn estaba ocupado con un Baratheon apestoso a algas, cuando el jovencillo le gritó. Cierto a su palabra, Oberyn podía percibir a Tyrion a pocos metros de ellos, podía casi imaginarlo en su entercada gloria. El Baratheon tardó en dejar de respirar bajo la presión de su brazo y—todo lo demás sucedió demasiado rápido para comprenderlo. Un momento, Oberyn estaba girando en dirección del escudero, y en el siguiente, estaba presenciado la cabeza de un White Cloak ser atravesada con lanza ajena a la suya.

El Guardia Real cayó ante el asalto del muchacho, pero ya había sido tarde.

Lo que Oberyn encontró por sobre la armadura dorada, fue el rostro aturdido de Tyrion Lannister, _rasgado_, derramando hilos de sangre.

"¡No!"

El escudero se apresuró a detener el desplome de su Señor, pero la mirada de Tyrion se conectó con la de Oberyn a través de la distancia. La sorpresa en aquel dañado rostro fue dedicada solamente para él. La mano estirada en su dirección, atravesando el dolor y la confusión, sólo fue dirigida para su goce.

Detrás de su desfallecido cuerpo, poco se percató Tyrion de la inminente llegada de su padre a la Bahía, marchando en capa carmín, cortando cabezas de ciervos, mientras apestaba a rosas de Alto Jardín.

"—Lord Tywin ha llegado, mi Lord."

"¿Podrick…?"

Oberyn alcanzó a escuchar el roto susurro, justo cuando su mano enguantada tomaba la de su Omega. "Esto es lo que sucede cuando tratas de ser un héroe, ¿ves?" Delicadamente, ignorando el frágil suspiro partiendo dentro de su pecho _al por fin_ tener a su Mitad en sus brazos, Oberyn recogió a Tyrion del abrazo de Podrick-El-Escudero. La armadura del Enano estaba pintándose de sangre. "Duerme, mi león. El dolor pasará."

Tyrion estaba demasiado ido. Sus ojos no se enfocaron en nada en particular. Sus dedos, sin embargo, se apretaron alrededor de los suyos. Sus sentidos reconocieron la esencia de su Alfa, al igual que la memoria de su cuerpo. Tyrion se acurrucó sobre su pecho, y dejó que la Víbora Roja intentara sanar sus heridas.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte I.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Sí. Esto se suponía que sería una serie de drabbles. -.- Sin embargo, ahora veo trilogía.**


	2. II

"**Pigmalión."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire.

**Parejas/Advertencia:** Tyrion Lannister/Oberyn Martell.

**Resumen:** [Universo Alterno donde Tyrion estuvo casado desde el comienzo] El pergamino vino por la mañana. Entre los mordiscos de tocino tostado, jugo y pastelillos de limón. Tyrion lo leyó sólo una vez. "Mi padre quiere que actúe de Mano del Rey en su ausencia."

**Rating:** Mature.

**Categoría:** Universo Alterno de la Temporada 2. Dinámicas Alfa/Omega, menciones de Mpreg, Missing Scenes Fic, Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Slash, Heterosexualidad. Menciones de incesto.

**Cambios del canon:** En este fic, debes saber lo siguiente.

.:Elia Martell fue comprometida con otro hombre, y por siguiente, sigue con vida. Aun así, no esperes que los Martell sean muy amenos con los Lannister.

.:Después de la coronación de Robert Baratheon como Rey, en este fic se asume que Cersei _no_ fue la primera elección para ser su esposa, así que Tywin recurrió a Dorne para re-afianzar lazos de poder.

.:Jaime sigue en la Guardia Real.

.:Bronn existe porque es _Bronn_. Este Tyrion no viajó a Winterfell, ni anduvo en The Eyrie, pero aun así se asume que Tyrion y él compartieron aventuras.

.:No hay Shae.

.:Estudié Mapas de Desembarco del Rey hasta que mi cabeza explotó, lo siento si aun así hay errores.

**Notas:**

Historia centrada en un Universo Alfa/Omega/Beta.

Básicamente, he reescrito parte de la segunda temporada con Tyrion/Oberyn de trasfondo. Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que me he saltado porque no valen la pena volver a transcribir. Solamente rellené huecos con _rico slash._

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

_**valar morghulis.**_

**[+]+[+]**

**II.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Abrió un ojo, los gritos de muerte persiguiéndolo hasta el eje de la batalla.

Tyrion parpadeó.

El dolor fue lo siguiente que percibió. El ardor sobre su rostro.

Era de día. Había luz a su alrededor. No había gritos, pero un silencio endurecedor. Gimiendo, Tyrion intentó reincorporarse, pensando en histeria _Podrick-Podrick-¿Dónde está Pod—?_

"Estás a salvo."

Sus manos fueron hacia el vendaje en su cara, reconociendo que estaba en una cama, más no en su alcoba de la torre de la Mano. Entonces, sus sentidos frenaron de golpe. Todo movimiento cesó.

"Pensé que habías sido una… ilusión."

El velo de la cama se partió para revelar una figura vestida de amarillo y naranja. Una figura que sólo había tenido viviendo en sus recuerdos. "No lo fue. Llegué justo a tiempo para verte casi perder tu nariz."

Tyrion respiró _Alfa-Alfa-Alfa_, y algo dentro de él se destrozó en mil pedazos, una presa de represión por fin abriendo camino a todos aquellos sentimientos feroces que involucraban a Oberyn Nymerious Martell.

"Pero, ¿cómo?" Para llegar en la noche precisa del asedio, Oberyn habría tenido que viajar desde un mes de anticipación, evitando las usuales rutas para no cruzar Storm's End, y eso significaría que Doran le había mentido, que le había estado mintiendo _todo_ este tiempo. "¿Por qué?"

Oberyn frunció sus cejas morenas. Había nuevas canas en su corta cabellera. Lució irreal frente al pie de la cama, brillando como el Sol de sus antepasados. En un parpadeo, el _Sol_ se puso se rebajó del horizonte, sin embargo. El Sol montó la longitud de la cama de rodillas, no deteniéndose hasta que sus brazos rodearan el cuerpo semi-acostado de Tyrion, y su voz fuera una caricia aterciopelada para sus oídos.

"Todos estos años parecen haber transcurrido en vano, si no lo sabes."

Aun teniéndolo tan cerca, los dedos de Tyrion temblaron en miedo de tocar. "¿Por qué?"

Oberyn no tuvo las mismas incertidumbres. Su palma se posó en la mitad del rostro de Tyrion, que no se encontraba vendada. "¿Todavía no puedes comprender lo que haría por ti? ¿Las distancias que cubriría, por llegar a ti? ¿La cantidad de personas que asesinaría, si se atrevieran a lastimarte? ¿_Cómo_, preguntas? Hay más de una forma de cruzar el mar y lo desiertos para llegar a esta apestosa ciudad, y los encontré por ti."

Un sollozo explotó del pecho de Tyrion.

Oberyn acomodó su cabeza en el regazo del León. Uno de sus brazos se sujetó a las piernas de Tyrion mientras el Enano agachó su persona para cubrirlo por completo.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**15 años antes.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

La comida de Casterly Rock no había mejorado.

El vino era un asco. Sin embargo, Lord Tywin había decidido compartir algunas exportaciones de Dorne en honor a sus invitados, tras ver sus muecas.

Lamentablemente, la compañía que conformó la cena, no ayudó a mejorar el humor de Oberyn.

Cersei Lannister no dejaba de enviarle sonrisas largas. En ocasiones, sus zapatillas rozaban con sus botas por debajo de la mesa. Oberyn se encontró huyendo del contacto en repetidas ocasiones, ni siquiera él comprendiendo el por qué. Su futura esposa era hermosa, oro pulido que Tywin estaba vendiendo a un buen precio. Inteligencia brillaba en aquellos luceros, así que la mujer atada de su brazo prometía no ser una cabeza hueca. Lo poco que Tywin le había permitido articular a su hija, había demostrado una lengua filosa con sarcasmo, no tan disimilar a su hermanito.

A la larga, Cersei Lannister podía probar ser interesante.

Aun así, Oberyn siguió esperando a que el Enano mostrara su cara por el festín.

No lo hizo.

Kevan Lannister lucía como el Lannister más racional entre tanto depredador. El hombre era, _raramente,_ más suave que su hermano, cortés, y dueño de muchas anécdotas que mantuvieron a la madre de Oberyn entretenida. Cuando el tema de la Guardia Real salió a relucir, se evitó mención del Matareyes.

Aburrido.

Totalmente aburrido.

_-¿Qué diría el gran Señor Tywin Lannister de mis dos bastardas? ¿Todavía me consideraría un Príncipe digno de su preciosa gatita?_ Pocos sabían de las semillas que Oberyn ya estaba por ver florecer en dos vientres distintos. Su madre había prohibido cualquier mención del asunto durante su estancia, pero tarde o temprano, las noticias le llegarían a su suegro.

"¿Lord Tyrion no come, o no nos considera compañía merecedora de su presencia?"

Tywin Lannister pausó en plena discusión sobre un tema que poco importaba. A su costado, su linda hija torció sus labios en una mueca de mal gusto.

A su propio costado, Obellina Martell le aventó una mirada desaprobadora a su hijo.

"Mi hijo pidió disculparse en estos momentos. Está ocupado con sus responsabilidades a la ciudad."

"¿Cuales responsabilidades?"

Tywin pareció estar masticando arena, ante su insistencia.

Cersei, al contrario, expidió dulce resolución. "Mi hermano pequeño ha sido asignado con la honorable de manejar los desagües de Casterly Rock. La gran dedicación que le está otorgando a la tarea es digna de admirar, diría yo. Lo mantiene ocupado todo el día y toda la noche."

Lord Tywin no agregó más a la indiscreción de su hija. Sin embargo, su mirada hacia la joven reveló que el atrevimiento se pagaría caro.

Cersei continuó sonriendo.

Oberyn alzó una ceja. Miró su plato todavía lleno de cordero. La grasa del animal se estaba coagulando con la espera. "Debería ser recompensado por su labor. Si me permiten saber en qué parte del castillo reside, me encantaría informarle en persona cuanto agradezco el cuidado de mis heces."

"Oberyn—"

"No tardaré, madre." Oberyn les sonrió con cinismo a todos. Por debajo de la mesa, su bota finalmente correspondió a las seducciones de la Leona, rozando parte del tobillo de la mujer. "Quizás, luego de que regrese, Lady Cersei sería tan amable de mostrarme la vista del mar ella misma."

Color rebosó por las mejillas de su prometida. La táctica de apaciguamiento surgió efecto. Tywin suspiró, dejando su servilleta en la mesa—dejando a Oberyn _jugar_ en su terreno, con tal de evitar más trabas a las negociaciones del coño de su hija. Fue Ser Kevan, sin embargo, quien le informó de la torre donde el Gnomo debía estar trabajando.

Oberyn se levantó de la mesa. Se detuvo al umbral de la sala, solo para regresar en el último momento. Arrebató lo que quedaba de la botella de vino que habían estado tomando. Con un guiño decisivo, abandonó la desabrida cena, dejando a los mayores seguir con sus conspiraciones.

En toda honestidad, Oberyn no había necesitado de indicaciones para encontrar a Tyrion Lannister. Hubiera tardado más tiempo, eso sí, pero el aroma de un Omega nunca se podía olvidar. Eventualmente, Oberyn lo hubiera encontrado, aunque le hubiera tomado toda la noche.

La biblioteca de los Lannister estaba parcialmente oscurecida a su llegada. Las velas encendidas se encontraban en mayor cantidad en el fondo, y lo fue descubriendo, conforme sus pasos lo profundizaron en la cueva de piedra.

El Mediohombre se encontraba quemando sus pestañas con un tomo ancho y viejo. Lo poco que Oberyn alcanzó a leer de un párrafo al posarse en las espaldas del Omega. le hizo sonreír.

"Ah. Valyria, la ciudad maldecida."

El resultante salto del pequeño lector, fue tan gracioso como Oberyn lo había esperado.

"Príncipe Oberyn." Tyrion cerró el tomo.

"Ése es mi nombre, correcto. No lo gaste, mi lord." Después de plantar la botella de vino, Oberyn tomó asiento en el lado opuesto de la mesa. "No te hubiera imaginado como fanático de los ancestros de cabello blanco, considerando la historia de cómo el ultimo Targaryen fue esfumado."

"Me gusta leer." Completa desconfianza se reflejó en los vistazos de aquellos ojos verde-azules. "No suelo discriminar el material, con tal de que sea interesante."

Oberyn asintió. Se tomó un momento. "Algún día, planeo viajar a las tierras de Essos. Quizás logre divisar los restos de la legendaria ciudad, si tomo el destino del Mar Humeante."

Tyrion mordió el anzuelo. "Dicen que cruzarlo es suicidio."

Oberyn sonrió. "Supongo que lo averiguaré. ¿Acaso no fue un Lannister, quien decidió aventurarse hasta allá por una espada de tu Casa?"

"Tío Gerion." Tyrion hizo a un lado el libro, haciéndole ojitos a la botella. "Y el pobre hombre nunca volvió."

"Así que está en tu sangre ser aventurero."

Tyrion resopló por su nariz. "Mi padre no lo piensa así."

Oberyn podía imaginar por qué. "Ya eres casi un hombre. No tienes que hacer todo lo que tu padre te ordena. Si quisieras salir de esta Roca, deberías hacerlo."

"Así que, ¿tu compromiso con mi hermana es algo que quieres de corazón, no algo que tu madre te está obligando a hacer?"

Oberyn tomó la botella y le dio un trago. Luego la deslizó hacia el Enano en invitación. "Quizás. No me parece un mal trato. Tu hermana es atractiva y lista. Me podría ir peor."

Finalmente, Tyrion rio. "O te podría ir _mucho_ mejor, créeme."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Los Tyrelles estaban poblando la ciudad.

Tywin Lannister había sido nombrado oficialmente Mano del Rey por el mismo Joffrey, y por su valentía en la batalla contra Stannis Baratheon, había sido honorificado hasta que la mierda de su caballo se considerara oro puro.

"Parece que tendrán nueva Reina." Oberyn murmuró mientras sus yemas aplicaban pomada en la piel rasgada de Tyrion. "Las tetas de Margarey Tyrell ganaron la guerra, más que el coraje de tu padre."

"Que chistosos. Pensé que Joffrey no estaba interesadas en tetas, para comenzar."

"No muevas tanto tu nariz."

"Esa cosa apesta."

"Yo mismo hice esta mezcla."

"No le quita lo apestoso."

"Te has vuelto más quejumbroso. ¿Será la edad avanzada?"

Tyrion estaba tan complacido con tener los dedos de Oberyn sobre su piel, que el insulto se le resbaló como agua. "No lo sé. Dime tú. ¿Cómo luzco? ¿Suficientemente monstruoso para asustar a mi hermana en las noches?"

Oberyn no respondió de inmediato. Concluyó con su tarea de aplicarle pomada medicinal para desinfectar la herida primero. Luego, limpió sus dedos en el camisón de Tyrion. Ambos se contemplaron.

"Es una pena que no tienes los cuernos y la cola."

Tyrion sonrió hasta que sintió su rostro adolecer. "Ow."

Oberyn absorbió su dolor con un beso en la punta de la nariz achatada, y ahora rayada con el filo de espada. "Avy jorraelan."

"Pfft. En verdad me extrañaste si estás recurriendo a tus viejas tácticas." Cuando los párpados de Oberyn se cayeron en preludio, la boca de Tyrion ya estaba en espera. Ambos gimieron con saliva compartida.

"Se supone que debes estar enfadado conmigo."

"Estoy enfadado. ¿No lo puedes notar?"

Otro beso. La mordida a la lengua de Tyrion trajo sabor metálico a su unión.

Tyrion volteó su rostro, jadeando ligeramente. "Dejaste a nuestro hijo."

Oberyn separó sus rostros. Relamió el sabor del Omega de sus labios. "Tu hijo es casi un hombre. Le hemos enseñado a defenderse del mundo. Es su turno de poner sus lecciones a prueba. Sin nosotros detrás, cuidando de que no caiga."

Tyrion resopló. "Debe ser un gigante a estas alturas." Tragó la sangre de su lengua. "Lo extraño."

"Y él a ti." Oberyn acaricio su mentón. "No le agradó mucho su prima, debo decir."

Tyrion se sintió realmente decepcionado. "¿De verdad? Supongo que Myrcella tiene los aires de supremacía de su madre."

"Se le bajarán, a su debido tiempo. Todos los jovencitos y jovencitas se creen Dioses a esa edad."

Tyrion sonrió. Jugueteó con el medallón de oro colgando de su marido. Doran tiene uno exactamente igual. "Te extrañé."

"Más te vale."

"Tan romántico."

"Recogerte del corazón de la batalla, dio pinta de historia heroica, ¿no crees?"

Tyrion haló del medallón. "Pensé que Podrick había sido el responsable de eso."

"Y yo estaba justo _detrás_ de él."

"Merece una recompensa. A lo menos, ser nombrado Caballero."

Oberyn tomó una mano del Enano. La dirigió hacia su pelvis, entre medio de sus piernas. "¿Qué hay de _mi_ recompensa?"

Mucho tiempo había transcurrido desde que el centro de Tyrion se había humedecido tanto, en tan breve tiempo. Tyrion apretó la dureza que estaba creciendo en los pantalones del Príncipe. "Nómbrala y será suya, su Majestad."

Oberyn retiró la mano, para bañarla de pequeños besos. "Después. Cuando esté seguro de que no te desmayarás en pleno procedimiento."

"Insultar y seducir en un misma frase, es un verdadero don. No cabe duda."

"No cualquier puede hacerlo." Con un último beso, Oberyn lo liberó. Comenzó a alejarse de la cama. "Te ves pálido. Duerme un rato antes de que tus músculos comiencen a resentirse con dolores."

Un mal presentimiento recorrió la espina de Tyrion. La sonrisa maléfica de Oberyn presagiaba caos. "…¿A dónde vas?"

Oberyn reacomodó sus pantalones. Cubrió su regazo con la túnica que se había aflojado entre los manoseos de Tyrion. "Ahora que estoy seguro de que vivirás, es hora de saludar al resto de mi familia, ¿no lo crees, querido esposo?"

Tyrion decidió cubrir su rostro con una almohada. "Mierda."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte II.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA: **Este capítulo ha sido más corto que el anterior por cuestiones tiempo. Preferí subir lo que ya tenía hecho, en lugar de dejarlos sin nada por más tiempo. *wink-wink* ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews! Sé que Tyrion/Oberyn no es una pareja popular, a pesar de ser tan _sexies_ juntos.

_**(¡) Avy jorraelan:**_ Te amo, en Valyrio. ¡_Aw_!


End file.
